fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zwariowany dzień w zwariowanym państwie
Around The World Odcinek 4 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Around The World. Cztery drużyny zmierzyły się ze sobą w zadaniu w Transylwanii! Na początku prowadziły Słodkie Podróżniczki, ale szybko straciły przewagę. Venus była najbardziej uszczęśliwiona z zadania. I dzięki Venus jej drużyna wygrała. Drudzy byli Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwę Drużyny. A po noszeniu Owena przez członków Eklerek. Eklerkowi Zjadacze o mało nie musiały by się martwić kogo wywalić. Ale plan Heather był lepszy. Specjalnie pozwoliła by Millie źle poprowadziła ich drużyne, a potem w ceremonii to ją porzegnaliśmy. Uczestników jest coraz mniej. A teraz ruszajcie z nami do Around The World!!! ''Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Pierwsza klasa 100px (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Venus: '''Dzięki mnie drużyna wygrała. Dzięki wujku Gryzaku! ''Gwen siada obok LeShawny 'Gwen: '''Hej laska co tam? '''LeShawna: '''A nic w sumie. Hej mogę ci coś powiedzieć? '''Gwen: '''Jasne mów! '''LeShawna: '''Nie uwarzasz, że Aminet jest troche ... nie poczytalna? '''Gwen: '''Nie, a o co chodzi? '''LeShawna: '''Mam złe wrażenie, że chcę mnie zabić. ''Gwen zaczyna się śmiać 'Gwen: '''Nie no ... Aminet? Ona jest łagodna. ''tymczasem 'Ivan: '''Ciasta! Drinki! Pierwsza klasa rządzi! '''JJ: '''Taa. Ale musimy pracować by jej nie stracić. '''Ivan: '''Co ty! Jesteśmy przecież najlepsi. '''JJ: '''No to się widzi samo przez siebie. Druga Klasa 100px '''Philip: '''I tak spadliśmy na drugie miejsce. '''Kyle: '''No szkoda ... a tak bardzo chciałem zjeść to ciasto od wujka Venus. '''Izzy: '''Taa wiesz że to nie dżemik! '''Kyle: '''A co? ''robi poważną minę i świeci na twarz latarką 'Izzy: '''To ludzka kreeeew! '''Trent: '''No nie przesadzaj. '''Sonny: '''Trent ma rację. Przez to twoje gadanie mam gęsią skórkę. '''Philip: '''Brr jak tu jest tak jak jest, to jak jest w ostatniej klasie. '''Kyle: '''Nie wiem nigdy tam nie byliśmy. Ostatnia Klasa 100px 100px '''Bridgette: '''Jest nas coraz mniej. '''Arthur: '''Tak, to już druga eliminacja, w naszej drużynie. '''Lindsay: '''A kto wogóle wyleciał? '''Bridgette: '''Millie! Nie pamiętasz? '''Lindsay: '''A kto to Millie? '''DJ: '''Dziewczyna która odpadła ostatnio. '''Lindsay: '''A! Ona! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Agata: 'Trochę mi szkoda Artura. W jego drużynie zostały już tylko 4 osoby. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Wyeliminowanie Millie to był świetny pomysł, ale też i samobójstwo. '''Cody: '''Ciekawe gdzie teraz lecimy? '''Harold: '''Mam nadzieje że do Japonii! '''Lindsay: '''A ja że do Francji! '''Rick: '''A mi to obojętne. I tak wygram. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Rick: 'Postanowiłem że wygram dla mojej Verusi ten program. Ohh kochana gdzie kolwiek jesteś! ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Ludzie! Do ładownii! Ładownia '''Chris: '''Witajcie w kolejnym zadaniu! '''Heather: '''Chris! To ładownia. '''Chris: '''Ok macie tu instrukcje i do widzenia. ''Chris zapina się i otwiera drzwi, a inni wylatują z samolotu W powietrzu 'DJ: '''Aaa! I co teraz? '''Arthur: '''Zginiemy na pewno! '''Kyle: '''Wiem! Izzy! '''Izzy: '''Tak? '''Kyle: '''Powiedz ptakom żeby nas uratowały! '''Izzy: '''Dobra! ''mówi po ptakowemu 'Ivan: '''Nie no, to działa! ''po chwili wszyscy lądują na ziemii we... Włochy 'Chris: '''Witajcie we Włoszech! '''Sonny: '''Ooo! Tutaj jest tak romantycznie! ''Sonny zaczyna całować Trent'a 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj czekają was dwa zadania. Jedzenie super długiego spagetti, a potem wybrane nagrody która może wam pomóc, a na koniec bitwy w Koloseum. '''Gwen: '''O! No to szykuje się nam ciężki dzień Pewna Restauracja w Rzymie ''wszyscy wbiegają do środka Wredni Pasażerowie 100px 'Ivan: '''Jak my zjedy 2 kilometrowe spagetti?! '''JJ: '''To nam zajmie! Wieeeeki! '''Aminet: '''Nie marudź tylko jedz. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'LeShawna: 'I o tym właśnie mówie! Ta laska jest nienormalna! '''Gwen: '''Dobra jedzcie! '''JJ: '''Co to? Karaluch?! '''Venus: '''Fuu zajełyśmy stolik z zepsutym żarciem. '''LeShawna: '''Nie no ... przecież wygrałyśmy! Nie mamy jakiegoś bonusu? '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Gwen: '''Dobra ludzie. Nie marudźmy tylko jedzmy. ''wszyscy jedzą, a po 20 minutach talerz jest pusty 'Ivan: '''Zaraz będę haftował. '''Chris: '''A oto was klucz. Sprawdźcie co wygraliście. ''Gwen przekręca kluz w zamku 'LeShawna: '''Zbroje gladiatorów super! '''Venus: '''Super! Do Koloseum. ''Pasażerowie wybiegają z restauracji Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px 'Owen: '''Mniam! To przepyszne. '''Cody: '''Super że mamy ten wielki odkurzacz. '''DJ: '''Tak! Nawet możemy to wygrać. '''Owen: '''Beeeek. Skończone. '''Chris: '''Ok możecie otworzyć swoje drzwi. ''Agata otwiera drzwi. 'Agata: '''Fajnie! Trochę siatki i kubeł na śmieci. '''Harold: '''Dobra biegniemy! ''Eklerkowi zjadacze wybiegają z restauracji Nie Mający Pomysłu Na Nazwe Drużyny 100px 'Philip: '''Fee ja nie jadam spagetti '''Sonny: '''O ja uwielbiam spagetti! '''Izzy: '''Ja też! Wygląda to jak flaki jakiegoś rozszarpanego żywcem trupa! '''Trent: '''Mi to wodę i mąke przypomina. '''Kyle: '''Dobra, błagam jedzcie! Musimy wygrać. '''Izzy: '''Spokojnie! Już jem. ''Izzy i ini jedzą a po 40 minutach talerz jest pusty 'Philip: '''Gotowe. Prosimy o klucz! '''Chris: '''Proszę! ''Kyle otwiera drzwi 'Sonny: '''Patyki?! '''Izzy: '''Dobra. Do koloseum! Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px '''Bridgette: '''I jak zwykle jesteśmy ostatnie. '''Heather: '''O nie! Nie chcę następnej eliminacji! '''Lindsay: '''Hej może Tyler nam pomoże? '''Arthur: '''Lindsay! Tylera nie ma w tym sezonie. '''Lindsay: '''Naprawdę? '''Arthur: '''Naprawdę Lindsay. '''Lindsay: '''O to szkoda. '''Bridgette: '''Dobra jedzmy bo znowu przegramy! '''Heather: '''Bridgette ma rację. '''Arthur: '''Tak racja. ''po 10 minutach makaron znika z talerza 'Chris: '''A oto was kluczyk. ''Arthur otwiera drzwi 'Wszyscy: '''Courtney?! '''Courtney: '''Witajcie! W jakiej jestem drużynie? '''Bridgette: '''Chyba w naszej... '''Lindsay: '...w Słodkich Podróżniczkach! 'Courtney: '''Nie! Tylko nie te łamagi! '''Heather: '''Hej! Ja też nie jestem w siódmym niebie że muszę z nimi pracować, ale trudno. '''Chris: '''Dobra biegnijcie do koloseum. Koloseum ''wszyscy czekają na Słodkie Podróżniczki 'Chris: '''Witajcie! A więc dzisiaj będziecie walczyć o eliminacje. Więc teraz walczą Wredni Pasażerowie i Nie Mający Pomysłu na Nazwe Drużyny oraz Słodkie Podróżniczki i Eklerkowi Zjadacze. A więc zaczynajcie walkę. Wredni Pasażerowie vs. Nie mający pomysłu na nazwę drużyny 100px 100px '''Chris: '''A więc zaczynamy! '''Aminet: '''Już nie żyjesz! '''Kyle: '''Aaa! NIestety to wiem. '''Trent: '''Dalej Kyle! '''Izzy: '''Uda ci się!!! A jak nie to cię odsztrzelimy haha. '''Kyle: '''Naprawdę? Ja tak nie myślę... ''Aminet z całej siły uderza Kyla w tył głowy, a on pada na ziemie 'Chris: '''I Wredni Pasażerowie walczą o pierwszą klase, a Nie mający... wy walczycie o brak eliminacji. '''Sonny: '''Ehh no trudno. Słodkie Podróżniczki vs. Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px 100px '''Arthur: '''Tak uda mi się! '''Agata: '''Nie bo ja wygram! '''Heather: '''Arthur walcz! '''Courtney: '''Uda ci się! '''DJ: '''Agata! '''Cody: '''Dalej laska! ''Agata i Arthur toczą zaciętą walkę, ale jednym sprytnym uderzeniem Arthur leży na ziemi 'Courtney: '''Co? Arthura pokonała dziewczyna??? (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Ta drużyna to kompletna porażka! Ludzie Arthur przegrał z dziewczyną, ehh czuje że będę musiała wziąść sprawy w swoje ręcę. Wredni Pasażerowie vs. Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px 100px '''Chris: '''Pamiętajcie że to walka o pierwszą klasę, a więc zaczynamy. '''Aminet: '''Już nie żyjesz mała! '''Agata: '''Błagam, tylko nie bij za mocno. '''Harold: '''Nie bój się jej ona chcę cię tylko przestraszyć! '''Rick: '''Tak! Wygrasz! '''Agata: '''Dzięki. ''Agata robi serie uników, ale ostatecznie to spryt Aminet wygrywa 'Venus: '''Tak pierwsza klasa! '''Ivan: '''Znowu będziemy mieli jak w raju! '''Chris: '''Gratuluje ci Aminet pokazałaś że jesteś prawdziwą gladiatorką. '''Aminet: '''Dzięki. '''Chris: '''A dla was Eklerki mam nagrodę pocieszenia czyli Drugą klase. '''Owen: '''Juhu! '''Cody: '''Tak Agata udało ci się! 'Słodkie Podróżniczki 'vs. Nie mający pomysłu na nazwe drużyny' 100px 100px 'Chris: '''I ostatni pojedynek czyli walka o przetrwanie, drużyna która przegra będzie musiała kogoś pożegnać, a więc zaczynamy.. '''Courtney: '''Zginiesz mały! '''Kyle: '''Nie tylko nie ty! ''Courtney i Kyle toczą zaciętą walkę 'Arthur: '''Courtney! '''Heather: '''Uda ci się! '''Sonny: '''Kyle wygrasz! '''Philip: '''Musisz albo zostanie, nas czwórka! ''znowu seria uników i ataków, ale wkońcu Courtney pada 'Kyle: '''Tak! '''Sonny: '''Udało nam się. '''Chris: '''A więc Słodkie Podróżniczki. Znowu kogoś pożegnacie. Ceremonia 100px '''Chris: '''Znowu mam tylko cztery paszporty więc głosujcie! (kabina do głosowania)'Heather: 'Courtney! (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Courtney: 'Arthur papa zmaściłeś stary (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Lindsay: 'Paa Arthur, Courtney mi kazała (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Bridgette: 'Wybacz Arthur, ale Courtney mi kazała (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Arthur: 'Courtney! Courtney! Courtney! Courtney! (stępluje tak z parenaście razy) '''Chris: '''Heather, Lindsay i Bridgette łapcie! '''Lindsay: '''Super! '''Bridgette: '''Tak! '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Chris: '''Mam w ręlu tylko jeden paszport, dwie osoby, a ostatni paszport jest dla... ... '''Chris: '''Dla Courtney! Więc Arthur to czas na ciebie. ''Arthur zakłada spadochron 'Arthur: '''Wiecie co! Wywalcie następnym razem Courtney! ''Arthur skacze 'Chris: '''I tak Podróżniczki znowu kogoś wywaliły, a was żegnam już do kolejnego odcinak Around The World!!! ''koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World